1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a holder for detachably fastening a cover plate in an aircraft, more particularly in an airplane, wherein a fastening pin is fixed cushioned against vibration in the area of a substructure, and in order to fasten the cover plate the fastening pin can be locked in engagement with a retaining bracket mounted on the cover plate.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The known mounting fixtures for cover plates in airplanes, more particularly in passenger airplanes, enable a detent-locking and where necessary releasable fastening on the substructure inside the fuselage cell. Up until now the requisite in particular electrical plug connections and cables which serve to supply electrical devices in the passenger area have had to be fitted prior to locking the cover plate on the roof substructure. For this purpose the cover plates—before they are locked with the substructure by means of the mounting fixtures—initially hang down on short retaining cables which allow the plug connections to be drawn together to produce the electrical connection between the cables. Furthermore in the event of a mechanical failure of the mounting fixture the retaining cables prevent the cover plates from falling uncontrolled into the passenger area. The electrical devices can be for example reading lights, signal lamps and indicator lights for emergency exits.
For the required final quality control of the cabling each cover plate has to be removed and the proper seat of the plug connections has to be checked, which with restricted accessibility as a result of the cover plates hanging down from relatively short retaining cables becomes very time consuming.
It would be advantageous to provide a mounting fixture for cover plates in airplanes in which after the cover plate has locked with the substructure an electrical and/or optical plug connection can be produced in a simple way.